Psychopathic love (Juuzou x reader fanfic)
by tokyoghoul10007
Summary: This is a story about Juuzou opening up to someone other than shinohara. The girl knows shes in love with him but it takes a while for him to figure out he is in love with her and always has been.
1. him

prologue:you had just joined the ccg and gotten a new teamate. He had a goofy but cute smile all the time, he always had a whispy sing songy voice,his shaggy white ear length hair,and his red eyes,every bit of him was beautiful. His name was Juuzou.

I sat at my office chair in utter silence being bored out of my mind. And soon Juuzou stumbled in "dont ask why im late i have no excuse i was just at the zoo."

"Oh hey juuzou!" I smiled with a slight blush. Noticing face was heating up i turned. He laughed. Which made me blush a little more. "So not a buisy day at work?" He chuckled. "Nope."

"You look sleepy."

"Huh?"

"I know the look of sleepiness i get 3 hours every night."

"Oh yeah somone is renovating something beside my house and it is really loud. So that equals no sleep."

"Oh um since were teamates and friends and stuff...Wanna stay at my place?"

"Huh?"

"I said wanna stay at my place?"

"Uh y-yeah."

The boy smiled and chuckled considering the fact I told him when I stutter it means im nervous or i like someone. Lets hope he thinks the first one.

"So you can come over tonight I guess."

"Uh yeah sounds great."

He sat down at his desk in the same office as me. He took out his sketch pad and started drawing away. I didn't realize but I sat and stared at him. He looked over at me "wanna see it? "

"Yeah sure."

He turned it around. It looked like a picture of me and him in pajamas sitting on the couch with popcorn. He smiled real wide and scratched his head "it's us at a slumber party." his smile didn't leave his face. And it kinda caused me to smile also. "Wow you drew that in like 5 minutes and it's awesome"

He smiled"I try...and im really glad you like it cause you can have it." he said ripping out the peice of paper and handed it to me. I blushed a little because it was sweet he gave it to me. From what i've heard Juuzou used to have no emotions and never cared until he got Shinohara and thats when he really learned emotions. So he decided to try and make friends now the 22 year old found me and accepted me as a friend. We went our seperate ways(for a little while) I went and packed for a week at Juuzous place. I looked at the peice of paper he had given me and I smiled real big. I can't believe I get to stay with him. Excitement went through my body as I approached his apartment door. I slowly knocked and got a little embaressed. He opened with a smile "wow look at all those bags how long are you staying here?"

I giggled and blushed a little. His house was mostly modern he had abstract paint on the walls but everything else was really modern. I actually didnt expect this i thought everything would be all bright and rainbowy. He had a red apron on so I looked over at the kitchen to see he was cooking. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh um chicken and rice."

I looked beside the stove "you bought precooked chicked and rice?"

"Yeah I dont know how to cook I wasnt raised properly."

I didn't mean to bring up his past. He smiled his big smile which lightened up the mood. "Your room is down the hall beside the bathroom on the left mine is right across from yours so if ya need anything im right across the hall." I smiled and nodded. I picked up my bags "here let me take those." he said taking the bags out of my hand. We arrived in the bedroom that would be mine he layed my bags on the bed. "Thanks so much Juuzou."

"No problem Shinohara taught me manners because we all know was a bit of a what you say psycho."

I giggled a little and he walked out probably going to tend to the food. I got out a comfortable outfit and put it on. I walked into the room he was in he sat at the kitchen table with two plates one in front of him and one in front of the seat. He used his hand to signal me to join him I walked over and took the empty seat.

"I hope ya enjoy!" he said picking up his chopsticks. I started eating it actually wasnt that bad. When we finished up we went to our rooms. Mine had a futon i was okay with it as long as i had a place i could actually sleep. I layed there for a while and it was freezing cold and it was storming(i am scared to death of storms.) I walked out of the room and went to the one across from it then i gentally knocked. "Come in." a sleepy voice said. I opened the door and said "um Juuzou sorry to interupt but like my room is suoer cold and its storming and im scared of storms and i dont know why im telling you this what are you supposed to do sorry good night." i looked at him and his bare chest stitches going down the middle. His hair everywhere cause he didnt have his clips in. I started blushing then i started out the door "wait i can solve your problem."

"Huh?" i turned back around

He pointed to a black futon in couch form and it was right inside his room.

"You want me too sleep in here with...you?"

"Yeah why not?"

I smiled and made the futon into a bed and got comfortable. I soon drifted off to sleep.

should i write more??leave a review...


	2. the dream

I woke up at like 12 a.m. to a noise in the kitchen. I looked over to see if Juuzou had heard it too but he wasnt in bed. I turned over thinking it was probably just him. But i heard another loud noise. Welp might as well go check it out i thought. I walked into the kitchen. There he was eating a bowl of ramen "why in the heck are you eating ramen at 12 in the morning?"

"Oh goodmorning {y/n} my 3 hours or 2 and a half hours are up."

"What in the heck do you do until morning?"

"Draw,watch tv,eat,nap,eat,draw,eat."

"How are you so skinny?"

"I have no clue."

"Well im gonna go back to bed. You have fun with your eating and drawing."

"Thanks i will and goodnight {y/n}-chan. Oh and since im not going back in there you can use my bed if you want."

"Oh thanks! Night or morning Juuzou." i said awkwardly. I walked back into his room and crawled into his bed. I was immediately hit with Juuzou's smell. It was like he was in bed with me. I fell asleep again. I woke up at 7 a.m. and went to get clothes out of my room. I picked a blue t-shirt and jeans. I went to the bathroom and changed clothes then went into the living room where i found an asleep Juuzou on the couch there was a bag of chips beside him. He started mumbling "i have to be a good boy for mama." then he started panicking. So i went over to him "juuzou! Juuzou wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Not a shocker. Thats why i get 3 hours of sleep everynight. Heh troubled past still think about it."

He said with a half smile i could really tell he was disturbed but he tried to smile. I felt super bad.

"Hey thanks for waking me up that would have gotten bad fast."

"No problem."

He smiled at me with a sad look in his eye.

"So anything im particular you wanna watch?"

"Dont we have to go to work?"

"Nah theh called and said we could have a day off. After all were probably the ones that work the most there."

He was probably right.

"Thank goodness we finally get a day off."

"I know right."

"So what are we gonna do all day?"

"Well i made plans to go to the zoo i was hoping you would come."

"Oh yeah i will."

"Awesome. I love the zoo its my happy place."

"Why is that?"

His smile left.

"Shinohara he always took me there because he wanted to make sure i was happy and he told me that he cared about me there. And no one else had ever cared for me. They still probably dont."

"I care about you."

"I care about you too."

Those words came through my ears and filled my heart. He cares about me.

"Thanks."

He smiled

"Well i got to get in the shower so brb i guess."

I walked into the bathroom. I adjusted the water then started undressing. I stepped into the show and let the water flow over me. As the words he said rang in my ear. He cares about me. Wow. I lathered soap in my hair and rinsed it out. I stepped out of the shower. I put on the clothes i had on except this time i put my hair in a bun. I walked out of the shower. I of course looked at Juuzou first thing. He was shirtless and drawing. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his bare chest with the 8 pack and his big arms and his stitches. Then he noticed "is it bothering you that i dont have my shirt on i will put it back on. I just got hot."

Oh he sure did get hot i thaught to myself.

"No its fine i was looking at the window behind you."

"Oh silly me i thought you were checking me out." he laughed.

I sat down on the couch in the seat next to his. I looked at what he waa drawing. It was a beautiful {hair color}haired women with {eye color} eyes. Who is he drawing?

He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

A few minutes later

"So wanna go to the zoo now?" he asked

"Yeah i would love to."

"Oh were also going to the fair."

"I love the fair."


	3. the drawing

We got home from the fair and it was pretty late so we decided to go to bed. When i went to sleep i was introduced to a nightmare. I was in a dark cell sitting in the corner. I started to hear foot steps. The foot steps stopped at my door. My side of town there wasnt mama but there was papa. "Hi papa."

"Oh {y/n} you did fantastic today you always now how to make me proud."

"So was i a good girl?"

"Oh yeah a very good one. Which means you get to pick the weapon."

I woke up to someone shaking me "wake up! {Y/n} your having a nightmare!wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Lets just say your not the only one with a troubled past." i sat up

"What do ya mean?"

"You had mama i had papa..."

He looked at me with sorrow and sympathy. He wrapped his arms around me probably because he knew what it was like. I could feel the warmth of both of our body's his strong hands resting on my back while his head rested on mine. I never wanted this moment to end and it didnt for a while. He finally let go "listen if you ever need to talk about this you have someone who understands completely."

"Thanks Juuzou."

"I cant believe that a person like you has that back story. I was a psycopath after that. What how were you sane?"

"Me i just took it out on myself by bringing 'pain' to myself. I guess i just kept everything botteled up."

"I am still so so sorry {y/n}"

"Hey dont worry about it. Just go back to bed."

"Yeah i wont be sleeping."

"Oh i forgot."

"Man i just dont to leave you in here what if you have another nightmare?"

"I do everynight. I just usually dont make it noticable i dont know what happened this time."

"How do you sleep all night?"

"I dont know i guess i just got used to it."

"I still havent gotten used to it."

"Im sorry."

"Well good night {y/n} i will stay in here and try to sleep so that i can hear if you have another nightmare."

I smiled real bright. I layed back down and fell asleep but i was worried in this dream. I was in a room with a man who was asleep i was worried that he was having a nightmare. Juuzou. I tried waking him up but he was too far gone. Then he woke himself up. And he was insane. "Juuzou this isnt you where is the person im in love with?"

"Right here." i shot out of bed. Would that be considered a nightmare? I looked over at Juuzou to see if i was or wasnt dreamimg. When i looked he was smiling. I thought he always has nightmares always.

Juuzous pov:

I was in a room with a {hair color} haired beautiful girl. She was smilimg at me as if she had done it a million times. I walked over to her. "H-hey."

"Juuzou." her face turned red. Had i never noticed that either?

"{Y/n}!" my face got a little heated too.

"What if i told you i loved you?"

"Huh?!"

"Juuzou i love you and i always have."

"{Y/n} i love you too."

I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her in until our lips touched. I woke up

"Huh?{y/n} your awake?"

"Yea another nightmare."

"Aw man sorry i didnt wake you up i was having a really good dream." my face heated up a little.

"Im glad you had a good dream."

"Thanks."

"We probably need to get reary for work."

"Yeah."

Your pov:

I went to my old bedroom and got my work clothes and put them on. I walked out and juuzou was eating cereal. I walked over to him and he handed me a bowl. I took it and quickly ate it. Then we both rushed out the door. We walked into our office and sat down in our chairs. Juuzou pulled out his notebook and began drawing while i got on my computer. I would glance up at him ever so often and he would be staring at me blushing. Which had me very confused

"You okay Juuzou?"

"What huh yeah just looking for inspiration."

He was looking at me for inspiration.

We sat in the office for a couple more hours then we went home. The first thing juuzou did was ate while i put on comfortable clothes. Then he got in the shower so i decided to invade his personal property and look at his notebook to see what he had drawn. It was weird because he always shows me his drawings but he didnt this one. I opened the book flipping throught the pages and i came across this page where this white haired guy was kissing this {hair color} haired girl. Was that me and him i looked at the detail. The man had stitches on his arm and he was wearing a nice white button up shirt. While the girl was wearing what looked to be like my favorite shirt with a {your favorite animal} on it. I heard the shower turn off so i closed the book and put it back. Then i sat on the couch. He walked out shirtless with black joghing pants on "hey {y/n}!"

"Hey Juuzou." i said with a blush thinking about the picture he had drawn. "Well im gonna head to bed hopefully i have another one of them good dreams maybe this one will be more detail."

"I hope so! Night juuzou."

He went into the bedroom. Wow is that why he has been blushing all day? I sat tjere for like 30 minutes thinking about this stuff then i decided to go to bed.


	4. i love you

I woke up and looked over at Juuzou and he was actually asleep. I'm really glad he can get a full nights sleep now. But then he moaned out my name. "Juuzou you awake?" i asked but didnt get an answer. He moaned a little he said "harder." a couple times and moaned my name a couole times. I blushed a lot through this dream he was having. I tried going bavk to sleep but the words caught my ear "I love you {y/n}-chan" i shot up again blushing even more. Why couldnt he have said that while he was awake. Does he actually love me? I decided to get up and shower so I could let him sleep. I got in the shower and leaned on the shower wall then slid down it till i was sitting down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the wall. Then i started thinking about him and how it would be if we were together. I finished up and got out i put on my work clothes and walked into the kitchen. Juuzou had already gotten some cereal out but i noticed his blush when i walked in which caused me too blush also. He handed me a bowl of cereal with a smile "how was your morning {y/n}-chan?"

"Oh um." i blushed "i took a relaxing shower and thought about stuff so good i guess."

"Was it me you thought about?" he asked sarcastically.

And i just laughed because i didnt want to lie. We got to our office and did the normal thing. Accept later on boss came in and told me and juuzou to go capture this ghoul at this weird coffee shoo. So that is what we did. We were walking in silence and out of no where this guy attacks me. He looked muscular and he was hovering over me. "You smell delicious." he said then his eyes turned black and red. Im assuming this is the ghoul we were after. "I highly suggest you let go of her." Juuzou said.

"Why should i listen to you?"

Juuzou opened his jacket and both sides had like 30 throwing knives.

"Hah i havent had fun like this in a long time." juuzou laughed.

"Juuzou listen to me keep sane."

"I know what im doing."

He grabbed a couple and started throwing them. They all hit the ghoul. Juusou threw a couple more which killed the ghoul. He held his hand out and i grabbed it then he pulled me up.

"Thanks. "

"Your welcome."

We walked back to the office and ever so often he would look at me and blush. "Okay Juuzoh what is it?"

"Oh nothing."

"You have looked at me blushing and smiling like 20 times tell me."

"Ihad a dream last night thats all."

"About me?"

"I dunno maybe."

"Tell me."

"Maybe."

"Okay Juuzou your making me do this."

"Do what?"

"I heard you moaning my name and making other sexual noises."

"Oh crap." he blushed

"Yeah i didnt want to embarrass you. Sorry. But now will you tell me?"

"When we get home."

We sat in our office in utter silence we then went home in utter silence also. We walked inside his house and sat on the couch.

"Okay juuzou what was the dream?"

"Which one?"

"You had more than one dream about me?"

"Yeah the first one was we kissed the second we did it."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

He blushed so did I.

"Um."

"You said you loved me in your sleep."

"I wish you didnt hear that cause i wanted to tell you in person."

"Do it then."

"Huh?"

"Here is your chance."

"Okay... {Y/n} i have wanted to tell you this for a while so here goes...I-I love you i know you probably dont feel the same way about me. I dont know how you could i mean look at me..."

I kissed him which shut him up. It was a sweet passionate kiss like I had always imagined. I pulled away

"I love you too Juuzou."


End file.
